


Along for the Ride

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Motorhead Otabek, Road Trips, Social Media Guru Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: It's not the destination.





	Along for the Ride

Otabek prefers to explore a city's limits on the back of a motorcycle. He's not much of one for social media, but Yuri gets photos of sunrises and sunsets from roads winding up into snow-blurred mountains, overlooking sere valleys and windswept plains, running alongside chill gray seas and lakes. When they compete together, Yuri helps Otabek pick something out that will comfortably seat them both.

"This one," Yuri says, pointing to a sleek, modern piece of Japanese engineering painted with metallic gold and black tiger stripes. Otabek looks at it, raises an eyebrow, then turns the eyebrow on Yuri. "What?"

Otabek turns back to the motorcycle he'd been examining, a vintage black number that reminds Yuri of the one he'd ridden in Barcelona that first time. "This one." Then he looks at Yuri again, and no one else would catch the sly humor in his eyes. "We'll see if they have a helmet with tiger stripes for you."

When Otabek rescued him from his stalker fans, Yuri had clung to the bike as they rode away from the hotel, careful not to touch Otabek in his uncertainty. Now Yuri rides pressed up against Otabek's back, inhales leather and motor oil and Otabek's shampoo. He's the one who takes pictures as they pass through the city, selfie mode on and one arm raised to try to catch the look of serene concentration on Otabek's face, the other tight around Otabek's waist. He rarely has any idea where they're going, and he never cares.

He's already where he wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill the "road trip" square on my trope-bingo card. Eliza and I were talking in chat, and this just...happened. It's been a long time.


End file.
